


Perfect

by drabbletale



Series: PuppyBerry Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bossy but well meaning Blackberry, exasperated slim, insecure Blueberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “Do you love me?” Blue asked, expression intentionally neutral as Slim took off his shirt. “It’s okay… if you don’t, but… I don’t understand the ‘nature’ of Fell monsters… that’s what Black told me.”





	Perfect

“Do you love me?” Blue asked, expression intentionally neutral as Slim took off his shirt. “I-it’s okay… if you don’t, b-but… I don’t understand the ‘nature’ of Fell monsters… that’s what Black told me.”

Slim folded his shirt in half and threw it over the back of his desk chair. With a sigh, he turned to his datemate of two months, his pretty Blue sitting on the edge of his bed. Blue seemed to be avoiding his gaze, his slender spine presented to Slim as he stared off towards the window.

Slim’s bite had healed over and left his claim in the form of a scar… One that Blue was known for stroking when he was stressed or worried. During their short time together, he had come to rely on Blue’s strength for his emotional support… There was a completeness he gained during their first ‘one night stand’, and since then he’d been unable to stop. His genuine and beautiful SOUL was like an addiction.

“what has my brother been telling you?” But  _of course_  his overbearing brother would butt his head into his perfect relationship. Black had been bothering Slim to get ‘closer’ to Blue for weeks now… When Slim said that he had been as  _close as they can get_ , Black told him that he needed to ‘open up’.

Like HE had any room to talk about  _opening up._

“That I… That I’m not trusting my instincts enough.” Blue frowned, his shoulders slumping. “I asked him if our relationship was going well for you and… He said that if I can’t figure it out, I should just… Ask…” Slim sat by the small skeleton on the bed, pulling him close. Blue rested his head on Slim’s bare chest, closing his eyes. He was slightly surprised when Blue whimpered, “Puppy, I’m so sorry… I’m trying really hard to be a proper… monster… or… lover for you… I’m trying…”

Slim sighed, cracking his neck and taking a deep breath before gently lifting his lover’s face towards his. “honey, look at me. you don’t need to change anything. you don’t need to try harder or be better. i like ‘us’ exactly the way we are.” The smaller skeleton’s eye sockets drifted shut and Slim couldn’t resist placing a small kiss on his teeth. His voice was much softer when he spoke again, staring openly at his Blue’s sparkling eyes, perfect smile and the undeniable ripple of powerful magic that radiated from his soul. “so much.”

“I love you too… Papyrus.”

“don’t take relationship advice from my brother.”

“I won’t.”

“honey, i’m serious.”

Blue’s eyes sparkled back to stars and he grinned, “I know.”


End file.
